fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Character Creation Character Creation involves the process of selecting a world,class,character and nation. *Character Creation/HK Name Your name must range between 3 to 8 characters. The underscore can be used but spaces cannot be included. : What you cannot use *Names of Rulers and Seconds *Names that have already been used *Names that are inappropriate Select Ok when finished. You will be prompted if you cannot use that name. Choose wisely as you cannot change your name after you have created your character. Gender *'No differences in gender EXIST' *Voices are the only noticible difference; Genders have voice tickets that are gender specific. *Weapons are unisex; Armor is gender based with the exception of common armor which may have unisex Class You may select 1 out of the 4 classes,but you can later change your class later if you like. However you will require a (Flux Wing/Turnover Wing). The four available choices in the beginning are Warrior , Sorcerer , Scout , and Cestus. A fifth Class Fencer may only be obtained after completing a quest and then switching your class. Changing Class To change class a Flux Wing or Turnover Wing is required. (Turnover Wing can be found from the Tool Shop for X A or from LeVelza/Galm by playing games) *If you are below level 20 then you can change class by the Red Letter NPC or the NPC found in the Garrison Go here for more information about Class Change Appearance You may change *Face *Hair &Color *Eye Color *Body Type and Color (NA only) Once you have created your character you may only change your appearance if you have an appearance customization ticket. However your character's Body and Face cannot be changed. Note that accessories exist that may change your character's hair. *You will need a RBS Voucher in order to change your appearence *You can also change your appearance by equipping Accessories Face Faces cannot be changed after chosen. Male Female Hair Hair change changed with an appearance ticket/ or by equipping a hair accessory. Male Female Hair Color Male Female Eye Color Eye color can be changed Body *Size of body will only affect the size of your weapon Male Female Skin Color *Only Available in NAFEZ *This cannot be changed later World After you have finished choosing your appearance choose your world. Note that after you have selected your world you cannot change it. *Only Server in NAFEZ is Aries Start! Now your character has been saved and you will be redirected back to the character selection screen. Click choose character and start the game. Now you will be redirected to the nation you choose and head to the tutorial. Nation You must now choose your alliance. Choose your Nation carefully as you cannot change at all. At the display screen you can see the total number of people of that nation, war number, win streak and current number of terriority controlled. *If a certain nation's population is too high then you cannot join it. Differences *Kings and Seconds *Different majority of class *Quest Names and Rewards The Kings and Capital Quest differences *Color of Corp Gear will be different *Nation's Title quest will be different *The reward for the Red Weapon Quest will be different *These weapons cannot be enchanted (May put you against a bad disadvantage) *Red Weapons for Rapiers and Knuckles do not exist Tutorial After you have chosen your nation, you will be transported to the your nation's capital and press Yes to be sent to the tutorial. Refer to Tutorial page for more detailed information. Category:Beginner Category:Guide